


Sharing Is Caring

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: je_holiday, Established Relationship, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi gets a lesson in how to handle his alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



> Written for [JE Holiday](http://community.livejournal.com/je_holiday/).

Afterwards, Yamapi couldn't remember whose idea it had been to show Tegoshi how to drink properly, except for the fact that he was pretty sure it hadn't been his.

"It's a good idea," Shige had agreed. "Better for him to learn from us than on his own."

Everyone carefully didn't look at Ryo, except for Tegoshi, who had the special sort of immunity that came from being even younger and cuter than Uchi.

"So, where are we going to do it?" Ryo asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Your house," Yamapi said, at the same moment that Massu said, "Yamapi's."

"Yamapi's apartment is tidier," Tegoshi said with an apologetic smile at Ryo.

"Yamapi's apartment has Jin," Ryo pointed out.

"He can stay with Kame or somebody if I need the place," Yamapi said. He didn't especially want to host the party, but he also didn't want them to think that his being Jin's roommate meant that he wasn't allowed to have a _life_.

"Yamashita-san should have the honor, since he's the leader," Tegoshi said complacently.

Yamapi shrugged in resignation. "I'm not buying all the alcohol, though," he warned. "Everyone who's of age had better bring some, or I'm not letting you in the door."

* * *

Ten hours later found Yamapi sitting on the sofa in his living room, rum and coke in hand, and watching his bandmates with a sort of fatalistic amusement. KAT-TUN didn't have these sorts of problems, he was sure. Ryo muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and Yamapi patted his knee in an attempt at comfort, or possibly just restraint. If Ryo ended up maiming his best singer, Yamapi would _kill_ him.

On the one hand, Ryo had a well-known soft spot for Tegoshi.

On the other hand, Ryo had a certain tendency towards possessiveness, and Tegoshi was currently rubbing up against Ryo's boyfriend like a cat.

Shige threw the rest of them a panicked look and pushed Tegoshi's hand--which was drifting perilously close to his ass--to safer territory. Ryo took another swallow of beer. The expression on his face, however, wasn't exactly what Yamapi would call reassuring.

"Tegoshi, do you want another drink?" Koyama called hopefully.

"I'm fine," Tegoshi said. "Shige, I really like your hair like this."

"Um. Thank you." Shige ducked his head a little, which Tegoshi apparently saw as an invitation to twist his fingers into the bits of hair that stuck out from behind Shige's ear. He leaned his head against Shige's shoulder with a contented sigh.

Before Yamapi could figure out whether it was worth getting involved, Ryo had slammed his beer onto the table and was stalking over to the two of them. "Tego-nyan," he said, his voice sweet and dangerous.

"Mmm?" Tegoshi blinked up at him hazily.

Ryo trailed his fingers along Tegoshi's collarbone, bared by the wide neck of his shirt, and leaned forward. Yamapi's eyes widened, and he distantly heard Koyama yelp in surprise. And then Ryo tilted his head and pressed his lips against Shige's.

Despite the fact that he ordinarily got embarrassed at public displays of their relationship, Shige didn't push Ryo away. In fact...Yamapi cocked his head and stared harder. In fact, Shige was kissing _back_; he could see a brief flicker of tongue, just before Shige moaned softly.

Tegoshi watched the two of them with avid interest, not even relinquishing his hold on Shige. A minute or two later, Ryo finally pulled back. Yamapi didn't pretend that he wasn't staring at Shige, prettily flushed and bright-eyed, his mouth wet.

"Okay?" Ryo said, voice husky, and tousled Tegoshi's hair affectionately.

Of all the possible responses that Tegoshi might have made to Ryo's question, the very last one that Yamapi would have expected was for him to lunge for a kiss. Ryo may have tried to jerk away, though it was a little hard to tell from a distance; in any case, Tegoshi could cling like a limpet when he chose.

"H-hey!" Shige stammered.

Tegoshi pulled away--Ryo looked as though he'd just been hit over the head with a very large, blunt object, Yamapi noted--and said, "Oh, sorry, Shige."

Which might have been the end of it, if Tegoshi hadn't leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Shige's mouth, as well. Yamapi squirmed inwardly, a little more interested in the scene on the opposite side of his living room than he had any business being.

"Tegoshi's apologies are getting even more sincere, aren't they?" Koyama whispered in Yamapi's ear.

Yamapi turned to give him an incredulous look, and Koyama gave him an uncomfortable smile in return. Something about the expression on his face suggested that he might be as turned on as Yamapi was, and no more happy about it, either.

Across the room, Ryo, Shige, and Tegoshi had sunk down onto the floor. Ryo shoved Tegoshi's T-shirt up with a careless hand to stroke his bare stomach just before he leaned forward to give Shige another kiss.

"Should we leave?" Massu asked suddenly from beside them--something lurching unpleasantly in Yamapi's chest at the suggestion. "Or should we join in, do you think?"

"_Join in?_" Koyama said, his voice rising to an almost painful pitch.

"Yeah."

"They seem...comfortable like that, don't you think?" Yamapi said finally.

Massu shrugged. "I'm going," he said and wandered over to the increasingly entwined knot that Ryo, Shige, and Tegoshi had gotten themselves into. He looked down at them for a moment, apparently considering the best approach to the problem, then crouched next to them and ran his hand down Tegoshi's spine.

Tegoshi pulled away from Ryo's embrace with a confused look that brightened when he saw who had interrupted him. "Massu!" he said happily. "I kissed Shige. And Ryo. And Shige again. And--"

Apparently, alcohol made Tegoshi even chattier than usual. Massu stemmed the flow of words with a kiss, and Tegoshi subsided with a pleased murmur.

Shige started working on the fly of Ryo's jeans, and Yamapi stood up decisively.

"Come on," he said and tugged a reluctant Koyama along with him. "Member love, right?"

"I don't think--" Koyama began, when Yamapi pushed him so that he sprawled across the floor half on top of Ryo and Shige.

Ryo made the noise that they'd all come to learn meant _I'd bite your head off if I didn't currently have Shige's tongue in my mouth_.

"Sorry!" Koyama gasped.

Shige's hand stroked Ryo's cheek in a soothing gesture, and Ryo murmured appreciatively into the kiss. The hand drifted upwards and groped for Koyama, tangling at last in his hair. Shige tucked the hair behind Koyama's ear and rubbed the back of his neck while Koyama hovered awkwardly above the two of them.

Half a minute later, Ryo made a face and prodded Koyama until he curled up on the other side of Shige. Ryo draped his arm across them both, Koyama pressed a hesitant kiss to the tip of Shige's ear, and Yamapi let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

Tegoshi had managed to get Massu most of the way out of his clothes while Yamapi had been distracted. Feeling suddenly too formal for this particular party, Yamapi stripped off his shirt and knelt next to the two of them.

Maybe it was the buzz of alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he was doing this with his bandmates and they'd all gotten into the habit of coordination, but everything felt surprisingly easy. They touched and tasted each other, pulling clothing aside when it got in the way until they were all mostly naked. Tegoshi squeaked when Yamapi first touched his tongue to the head of Tegoshi's cock, and Yamapi and Massu both laughed.

"Shut up," Tegoshi pouted.

"It's cute," Massu reassured him, while Yamapi took the more expedient route of sucking on Tegoshi's cock in apology. If the soft, pleased noises Tegoshi made in response and the hand he twisted carefully into Yamapi's hair were any indication, all was forgiven.

Yamapi closed his eyes and concentrated on soft skin against his tongue and the faintly sweet liquid at the tip. Tegoshi didn't try to thrust upwards and choke him at all, and after a minute Yamapi stopped holding onto his hips and let his hands caress Tegoshi's stomach and chest--where he brushed against Massu's hands playing with Tegoshi's nipples--and thighs.

Every touch was greeted with more appreciative murmurs from Tegoshi, even when Yamapi ventured to grope his ass with a careful hand. Tegoshi shivered pleasurably when Yamapi's fingers brushed over his asshole, and moaned when Yamapi pressed the tip of one finger just inside his body. Unsurprisingly, Yamapi started to get ideas.

He lifted his head, manfully ignoring Tegoshi's dissatisfied whine and the way his hips tried to follow Yamapi's mouth. "Hey, Massu, take over a second," he said. Massu immediately wrapped his right hand around Tegoshi's cock, and Tegoshi whined again, in a much happier register.

"Ryo," Yamapi said, turning to the trio on the left, and poked Ryo in the side.

"Fuck off," Ryo muttered, not even bothering to look at him when he said it. Admittedly, Yamapi wouldn't want to be bothered if he were in Ryo's position, either. Ryo kissed Shige's shoulder and the pace of his thrusts sped up a fraction.

Shige moaned, the sound echoed a moment later by Koyama, who was lying on his back beneath the two of them. Ryo was balancing most of his weight on his knees and hands, but Shige was pressed tightly against Koyama, chest to chest, and Ryo's every thrust rocked the two of them together.

It was a pretty distracting image, really, but Yamapi was a man with a mission. "Ryo!" he said louder. "I need a condom, and I know you've got more than just the one."

"Buy your own," Ryo growled.

Yamapi sighed in exasperation.

"Mmm," Shige murmured against Koyama's mouth, in what Yamapi--who was quite possibly being overly optimistic--couldn't help but consider a communicatory fashion. Sure enough, a moment later Shige's hand groped blindly along the floor beside him until his fingers touched Ryo's discarded jacket. He shoved the jacket towards Yamapi, still kissing Koyama all the while, and Yamapi snatched it up gleefully.

A quick shake, and four foil-wrapped packets tumbled out onto the floor along with a small tube of lubricant. Yamapi shook his head fondly. Then he stuck three of the packets back into the jacket pocket for safekeeping and turned back to where Tegoshi and Massu were waiting for him.

Yamapi hadn't ever had more than the passing thought about Massu, but he couldn't help but appreciate the way that he was making Tegoshi look right then. Tegoshi had his head tipped back against Massu's broad shoulder. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip with even, white teeth.

Yamapi twisted the cap off the lubricant with hasty hands and spread some over his fingers. The first glancing touch against Tegoshi's asshole made him arch upwards, and Yamapi sucked in a sharp breath.

"Keep going," he said to Massu, who rolled his eyes at him as if to say, "What else would I do?"

His forefinger slid into Tegoshi with no resistance; impossible to know whether the ease of it was due to Massu or the alcohol or Tegoshi himself. A second finger went in nearly as easily, and Tegoshi moaned, and it was only when he realized that Tegoshi was pleading, "More, more," that Yamapi remembered that there was something else he could be doing besides watching, fascinated, as he stroked his fingers in and out of Tegoshi's ass.

He fumbled the condom out of the packet and slid it on with shaky hands. "Can you lean back a bit?" he asked Massu.

Massu grinned at him and stopped stroking Tegoshi's cock--Tegoshi whimpered a little in protest--and slid his hands down to tug Tegoshi's knees wide apart. Then he slid his own legs between Tegoshi's thighs and spread them even further, wrapping a strong arm around Tegoshi's chest for support.

Eyes fixed on Tegoshi's face for any sign of discomfort, Yamapi slid into him carefully. The tight clench of Tegoshi's body around his cock was almost painfully good, but Yamapi made himself pause until Tegoshi squirmed impatiently under him. "Please," he said. "Yamashita-san..."

His hands scrabbled at Yamapi's shoulders, trying to pull him closer, and Yamapi let go of his precarious restraint. He could feel Tegoshi's cock brush wetly across his stomach with each thrust, and he'd just thought of working a hand between their bodies to stroke it, when Tegoshi whined high in his throat and Yamapi's orgasm slammed into him.

"Oh, _fuck_," he said, shuddering with sensation, locking his suddenly unsteady arms in an effort to not squash Tegoshi and Massu.

"What?" Tegoshi asked, looking confused when Yamapi stopped moving.

Yamapi leaned down quickly to kiss him and pulled out, stripping off the condom and knotting it onehanded. Then he slipped two fingers into Tegoshi's ass before Tego could get too restless and slid down to finish him off with his mouth.

"_Oh,_" Tegoshi moaned when Yamapi took him in deep and swallowed around his cock, and Yamapi suppressed his gag reflex long enough to do it twice more, which turned out to be all that Tegoshi needed to push him over the edge.

Yamapi laid his head on Tegoshi's thigh as he caught his breath, while Tegoshi touched his hair with fingers that trembled lightly. A minute later, Yamapi sat up to give him a long, sweet kiss on the mouth, and they smiled at each other afterwards.

"My turn now, okay?" Massu said, a lot more patiently than Yamapi thought he could manage in a similar situation.

"Okay," Tegoshi said immediately, turning around. "Can I just..." He wrapped his hand around Massu's erection, and Massu let out a low groan.

"Oh, God, yes," he said. "That's perfect. A little tighter, okay?"

Tegoshi frowned in an unfairly adorable fashion and leaned a bit closer. "Like this?"

"Here." Massu slid his hand over top of his and guided Tegoshi, his breath hitching when the two of them got it just right.

Yamapi'd completely lost track of what his other three bandmates were doing, so it was a shock when Koyama settled next to him and draped an arm over his shoulders. He glanced to his left to find Ryo and Shige curled around each other and kissing. Shige's eyes were open, gazing at the surprisingly peaceful expression on Ryo's face. A great wave of warmth swept over Yamapi--soured by the teensiest bit of jealousy--and he smiled at the two of them.

A quiet gasp drew his attention back to Tegoshi and Massu, and he got to watch Tegoshi's wide-eyed look as Massu spilled over his fingers.

"Cute," Koyama whispered in his ear, and Yamapi nodded. And then Tegoshi stuck a curious finger into his own mouth, and he had to bite back a moan.

"Just...give me a minute," Massu said, his eyes drifting shut, right before he fell asleep with a grin still spread across his face.

Tegoshi smirked down at him, apparently unconcerned about the fact that he was hard again and Massu had just left him hanging. Still, somebody really ought to do something to help him out. Koyama raised an eyebrow at him--_asking permission_, Yamapi realized with some surprise--and he shrugged and pushed Koyama towards Tego, doing his best not to blush.

Tegoshi welcomed Koyama with a sweet smile and open arms, and in very little time they'd settled themselves: Koyama held Tegoshi on his lap, stroking both of their cocks in tandem, while Tegoshi gasped and squirmed and pressed soft kisses against his mouth and face.

With Massu asleep, that left Yamapi with two options. He looked back and forth between Koyama and Tegoshi to his right and Ryo and Shige to his left before giving a mental shrug and shifting closer to Ryo.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked when Yamapi snaked an arm around his waist, his voice blunted by pleasure and tiredness.

"Ryo-chan," Yamapi said brightly.

"_What?_"

Shige cut him off with a soft kiss. "What Yamapi means is that he wants _you_," he explained.

"Oh." Ryo shot him a suspicious look over his shoulder. Yamapi gave him an innocent smile. "Okay."

Yamapi pressed a kiss to Ryo's shoulderblade, and Ryo turned around in his arms and gave him a proper kiss on the mouth. He pulled away after a moment and licked his lips. "Tegoshi?"

Fighting a blush, Yamapi nodded.

"Sweet," Ryo commented. "Here, Shige, have a taste."

Shige leaned over him for a kiss, dipping his tongue delicately into Yamapi's mouth, and Yamapi shivered a little. Ryo laughed at him, which made Shige smile, as well.

Just then Tegoshi made a distracting noise from behind him, and Yamapi half-turned involuntarily to look when Ryo pinched his arm hard.

"Oi, you're with us right now," Ryo complained. "Pay attention."

"Sorry," Yamapi said.

"Whatever," Ryo said and pushed him over onto his back. "Shige, get up there, okay? I want something interesting to look at while I'm down here."

Shige turned pink but straddled Yamapi's chest obligingly. "This all right?" he asked, and Yamapi wrapped his hands around his hips and pulled him closer in response.

He brushed his closed mouth over the head of Shige's cock a few times, feeling it twitch against his lips, before he opened his mouth and sucked hard. He could taste the remnants of Shige's previous orgasm on his skin, quickly joined by pre-come as his cock got harder and wetter in Yamapi's mouth.

Suddenly, a hot tongue slid up the underside of Yamapi's cock, and he choked a little in surprise.

"Ah, sorry," Shige said, pulling back, a half-guilty, half-embarrassed expression on his face.

Yamapi let him slip out of his mouth and shook his head. "You're fine. Ryo just startled me," he said, before urging Shige forward again with a hand on his ass.

Reassured, Shige unbent enough to fuck his mouth carefully, pressing forward in a series of tiny thrusts. His hot, heavy cock slid across Yamapi's tongue, and Yamapi moaned almost as much from that sensation as from Ryo sucking and licking at his cock. One of Ryo's hands cupped his balls, squeezing gently, while the other traced soft patterns across his knee and thigh.

Sooner than he'd expected, Shige muttered a quick warning, and Yamapi's hand tightened on his hip as Shige spilled into his mouth. Shige tried to pull away afterwards, but Yamapi wouldn't let go, suckling gently at his softening cock while Shige shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Ryo's mouth disappeared, replaced by his hand, which stroked Yamapi fast and tight for a minute while Ryo dipped down to lick his balls. By the time Ryo traced his tongue up to tease the notch just below the head of Yamapi's cock as a prelude to sucking him some more, Yamapi was humming with sensation, and it wasn't long before he was coming in quick, sharp pulses that Ryo swallowed obligingly.

Shige slid off of him, and Ryo crawled up to lie down beside the two of them.

Yamapi yawned, which made Ryo glare at him suspiciously. Yamapi just laughed and pulled Shige down with him so that they could take turns sucking Ryo's cock--and occasionally share wet, open kisses around it--until Ryo came with a muttered curse. A moment later, Shige yawned as well.

A glance to the right showed that the three of them were the only ones even marginally awake. Tegoshi was curled up between Massu and Koyama, looking all of sixteen years old, except that Yamapi had _known_ Tegoshi when he was sixteen, and he hadn't been anywhere near this cute back then.

"I think I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Yamapi said.

"Have another drink," Ryo suggested.

It was a good idea, and Yamapi crawled over to the table and poured himself a glass of...something pink. It tasted a little bit like the inside of Tegoshi's mouth, and he poured himself a second one after he'd finished it.

"Too optimistic," he murmured to himself when the glass got too heavy for him to hold midway through his second pink drink.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing." He set the glass carefully down on the table and lay back on the floor, watching the room spin gently in the corners of his vision. On the other side of the table, Shige had his head pillowed on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo was brushing his hair gently with his fingers.

"You know what's really the most surprising thing about tonight?" Yamapi said thoughtfully.

"No."

"Even though we drank all of that--" he waved an arm at the coffee table "--every one of us still managed to get it up twice. Well, except for Massu, but even so. That's rather impressive."

Ryo snorted. "For _you_ maybe," he said. He buried his nose in Shige's hair and closed his eyes, obviously signaling his disinclination to talk anymore.

Yamapi debated whether it would be worth it to fetch blankets and pillows from his bedroom for everyone, or even just to turn off the overhead light, but in the end it all seemed like too much effort. He yawned widely a couple of times and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Yamapi had gotten at least somewhat accustomed to being woken up by Jin shrieking at him, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with when he had a headache threatening to split his head open.

"Is someone fucking _dying_ in here?" Ryo demanded in a tone of voice that suggested he'd be more than willing to make that happen if it weren't already.

Yamapi cracked an eye open and wished that he hadn't. Most of the alcohol bottles that littered the living room were not as upright as they should have been, and brightly-colored liquid had spilled in sticky pools on the table and floor. Worse, all of them were completely naked, Yamapi noted as he took stock of his bandmates.

Massu was still--improbably--asleep; Koyama had snagged one of the sofa cushions and was hugging it tightly to his lap in lieu of pants. Ryo, lying on his back on the other side of the table, was glaring at Jin but seemed otherwise unfazed, both by his nudity and by the fact that Shige was doing his best to burrow into his side, ears bright red with embarrassment. Tegoshi sat in the middle of the floor and blinked adorably at all of them.

Now that Yamapi's eyes were--however reluctantly--open, it was obvious that the noise that had woken him was in fact Jin laughing his ass off. Jin clapped his hands and pointed at all of them, and Yamapi sighed.

"Bakanishi, if you go into your room and pretend to be asleep, I'll do the dishes for a week."

The shrieks of laughter subsided into more subdued giggles as Jin considered his proposition. "Can you buy me a present, too?"

"Yes, whatever," Yamapi said distractedly. He was a little worried that Shige might have tucked his head so deeply into Ryo's armpit that he couldn't breathe. "Shige?" he asked, just to check.

Shige mumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Don't be stupid," Ryo said, apparently better at deciphering him. "Nobody believes anything Akanishi says, anyway. Your reputation's safe."

"Hey!" Jin said.

"Jin!" Yamapi said and pointed to Jin's bedroom.

Jin weighed his options for a small eternity before he finally left. Yamapi suspected the deciding factor was that he couldn't wait any longer to call all of KAT-TUN and tell them what he'd just walked in on.

"So," Koyama said, a little nervously, when it was just the six of them again.

"Don't talk unless you've actually got something to say," Ryo snapped. "My head hurts." He plucked a few articles of clothing out of the messy pile strewn across the floor and dropped them on top of Shige.

Shige blushed some more and got dressed quickly, not looking anyone in the eye.

"It was fun, though, don't you think?" Tegoshi asked, speaking up for the first time that morning.

They all turned to stare at him--except for Massu, who was _still_ asleep--and Tegoshi smiled at them guilelessly. Since no small part of Yamapi's headache was due to a sense of failed responsibility in letting Tegoshi lose his virginity in a drunken orgy, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Though next time, maybe we should try doing it on a bed," Tegoshi mused.

Yamapi spluttered a little, along with most of his bandmates. Still, he couldn't help but agree that that wasn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
